The Wave Warrior
by Lithrath
Summary: ~Faced with a prophecy, Yamazaki of Queenscove, Finds himself between and rock and a 'sharp' place.~ Begins approximately 15 years after L.K. ::Complete:: R
1. Oath

Disclaimer: Okay, what you recognize, isn't mine. What you don't recognize is mine. (Such as, Yamazaki, Ailin and Derrin).

The Wave warrior 

**Chapter One**

****

It's been 20 years since anyone has tried to free me. The last boy had stopped at the arrival of his 19th birthday, odd because he had only just become a squire. I remember every Saturday evening he would come and study at my feet, trying to decode the spell on me. He did not know it, but what he called 'an education and a time killer' would be my freedom.

My name is Ailin, warrior of Wavewalker, and I am a statue. I reside in a little seen corner of the Gallery of Portraits. I have been here for 782 years, turned to stone by the World Snake; then resembling a Yamani dragon, with all the fixings. In that battle I defended Wavewalker and changed the World Snake into what he is now; hacking off his limbs, ears and other things that distinguished him from a snake. He had burned off the majority of my clothing (how mine hair survived, I do not know) when he released a sonic blast that froze me in time and space.

Since that moment, I have been waiting, the most mentionable would be Jehren of South Olorun and Nakalai of Tasride, a pair who would have succeeded if they had not grown so fast and half charred their notes in excitement-induced clumsiness. Apart from those boys a century back, there was Nealan of Queenscove, the one who studied at my feet 20 years ago. He was the most memorable; spoke to me as though I could respond, wrote poetry in my honour and then his eyes. One could not forget such as, green as emeralds and alive with mischief. 

I have not seen such eyes until a fortnight ago, when a slight, young page had wandered into the gallery. He was tanned, had near-black hair and almond-shaped eyes. A copy of Nealan with a Yamani twist.

Ha came stumbling in reading a slip of parchment and a bag slung over his shoulder, looking about himself as though searching –then he spotted me in my corner, double-glaive raised to ward off my enemy. He came over and looked behind my legs. He had found Nealan's notes! He then made a rubbing of the inscription on my base, adding the new sheet to the papers he'd stuffed into his bag. He then kneeled looking up into my shocked, stone face and whispered:

"Fear not, Wave warrior, I, Yamazaki of Queenscove, will set you free."

With that Nealan's son strode out of the Gallery with his father's notes.

Ђ one year later or 783 years after the fact Ђ

"Ailin, Ailin! I figured out another line," Zak cried as he sped into the gallery. Yamazaki, or Zak, had made excellent progress, but that was to be expected as he fulfilled Wavewalker's prophecy. This was the fourth line of the difficult Banjiku text he had decrypted leaving only four more to go. However, it had been those lines that had slowed Jehren and Nakalai to a crawl. What would they do to this lone, eleven-year old boy? Only time will tell. I left my musings to examine the lad who eagerly read out the 27 lines of the healing spell that he had. His pronunciation was excellent, but then again being fluent in Yamani likely helped him. I allowed my mind to wander out to the practice courts. 

A pair of third year pages were sparring. The girl was winning, much to my delight, but then again she was the daughter of Keladry of Mindelan. Promised to succeed in her blood –like how Zak was in spirit.

Ђ Nighttime Ђ

The moon rose and I was alone again. This left me with only my memories of the battle, fore that was why I existed –to fight. I was born out of Wavewalker's fury and then trained by the ocean. Why would a goddess need a lesser being to fight for her? Well, back then Wavewalker was peaceful, she hadn't needed to fight as both mortals and immortals respected her and her domain. So I, the Wave warrior, had to battle against the World Snake who had provoked the gentle water goddess with insults I shan't repeat.

The Battle was still fresh in my mind, the flames, the large bleeding body of the World Snake, and the hiss of the air as my small, pale figure sliced at the Snake with my double-glaive. The battle had waned for two-days so far, when I hacked off his remaining front leg while being showered in green flame. The pain and humour, behind that fight was odd. However now I am here, until the spell is broken. Now to wait for morning.

Ђ the mess hall, morning Ђ

"Hey, Zak I heard that your conquest has been rocky!" joked one page as he slung an arm over Zak's shoulders. Zak shrugged off the arm as he turned to face the coppery-bronze haired boy.

"Nice to know you care, Hollyrose," Zak responded wryly, "I, however, am more concerned about our breakfast. So if we may…" Zak gestured to the line.

"Alright, but I've known for you for a year and now you won't call me by my name, that means that something is wrong. And no, you may not say otherwise because then you'd be lying. So what is it?" the other second year page prompted, whose name by the way is Derrin (day-reen).

"If you must know, I solved another line…"

"Then your problem is…"

"…But the next one contains not a single familiar character." Zak continued, "I'll never figure it out at this rate."

"Zak, you're complaining…oh and Dané wants to know if you want eggs." Zak's eyes flew up and he nodded, smiling sheepishly at the woman who eyed him quizzically. The two pages then sat and waited for Sir Padraig to say a prayer. After the aforementioned, they began to eat in silence. On second thought, today didn't seem so bad.

Ђ practice courts Ђ

"High, middle, low! High, middle, low!" the shouts of Sir Padraig matching the clacks of wood on wood. It was more staff practice, but Zak didn't mind that muck. He would prefer to be working on the spell, but playing with weapons would suffice. He wondered what Ailin was doing now.

'Does she even have a conscious? And if she does, can it move about…' Zak stroked his chin in thought.

"Queenscove!" the voice boomed behind him, "what did I tell you about using your Gift for this."

Zak snapped out of his reverie to look at what the training master indicated; his staff defending on it's own. For you see, Zak could not only heal but he could move things with his Gift, a useful skill for a lone healer. Only this time it wasn't him.

"But, sir, my lord, it isn't me…" he protested, "…It's blue. The magic's blue." That was true enough.

The pale fire surrounding the staff was a delicate blue. Derrin, who was Zak's partner, was grinning. The blue flame controlled his staff to.

"Sir, does this mean we need no practice?" Derrin asked hopefully. You could tell he was hopeful because his ears had popped out. Pointed tip and all, for you see his mother was an immortal that chose love over eternal life. Most people said that she had bewitched Merric, but Zak's father said else wise. Now, Padraig fixed his eye sternly on Derrin.

"No, if anything, whomever is doing this," he flapped his hand at the staffs, "wants you to know how to swing and defend properly. And for Mithros' sake, Derrin hide your ears! We're tolerant of immortals, but we do not need you to flaunt you ancestry."

" 'Kay Sir!" Derrin responded cheerfully concealing his ears.

The two boys grasped the staffs again and watched the fire fade. It almost seemed as if someone whispered 'oh, fine…they're yours now!' as the light receded to whence it came. Inside the gallery, Ailin drooped inside, 'and I was having so much fun. Meanie!'

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Please R&R. Next Chapter should be up later tonight.  

~*~Sarai IceElf~*~ 


	2. Dreams

Disclaimer: What's mine is mine. What's Tammy's is Tammy's. The plot and main characters are mine. Everything else is her Lady Pierce's.

**The Wave Warrior**

Chapter Two

Ђ history class Ђ

The note skittered across Zak's desk. He deftly opened it looking over at Derrin. His friend however was listening intently to Sir Myles rant about famous knights. Returning his attention to the paper, it read: 

_Meet me in the library after Dinner._

_I think I've solved your problem._

_-Derrin-_

Quietly folding the note up he turned his attention back to Sir Myles. The man was chubby and had silvery hair. Watching his teacher, Zak was still amazed by the amount of energy he had. _He must at least be seventy! _He thought as the bell rung, sending the pages to their next and last class.

Ђ after dinner, the library Ђ

Zak had finished scrubbing down and now stood on the threshold of the library. 'I wish I was in the Gallery of Portraits,' he thought glumly. Taking a deep breath he walked in, 'Let's see what Derrin found.' Upon entry Zak spotted his friend at a table with a small book. "What is it?" he prompted, setting his workbag on a chair.

"A diary," Derrin replied softly, his ocean-coloured eyes dancing, "belonging to Jehren of South Olorun. He also tried to crack the code of your stone princess. He even left an answer key, of sorts."

"Let me see," Zak demanded pulling out some of his notes, "Derrin, you are a genius."

"Well I knew that," Derrin said with a mock bow, looking up he noticed that Zak was nowhere to be seen. "You are supposed to sign the books out." With a sigh, he packed his stubby materials up. 'Off to the portrait gallery, I guess.'

Ђ the Gallery of Portraits Ђ

Zak entered the gallery and looked about the marble hall. He did not want people to be there while he sat with Ailin. Seeing that the coast was clear, he walked briskly towards where Ailin resided. Setting his bag down, he drew out the diary and began to read:

_'July 2nd, 360 H.E._

_I have discovered a collection of books that have assisted me solve this puzzle. They are as follows:'_

Zak scanned the list and frowned. He had used all the recommended books. Flipping to a later page, he began to read again:

            _'September 23rd, 360 H.E._

_                        Nakalai has decoded the 20th line. It reads…'_

'No interest in that, I'm on the 28th line.'

            _'Mid-Winter's Day, January 1st, 361 H.E._

_We decided to use our free time today for Ailin, instead of the city. The 27th line reads…'_

Zak scanned down the page and found what he was looking for.

_'…the 28th line is most difficult. After much deliberation, we found the Book of Eradeh in the library. Eradeh was the form of text used by 'Banjiku nobles'. The symbols are much more complex, but they seem to be a combination of runes much in the same way that the people of the Yaman Islands have more than one alphabet. For example, the first rune of the 28th line means 'magic', but is a combination of the runes meaning 'soul' and 'fire'. This new rune is pronounced 'me-ka-wa'. It seems that if two words can describe another word and share a first and syllable, they may be joined. 'Soul' is 'me-ka' and 'fire' is 'ka-wa'. If this principlie may be apllied to all the new runes, the the following line (the 28th) should read: Me-ka-wa ay-do-na…'_

Zak copied down the line and flipped to the next page, which to his horror, was blank. He carefully examined the bind and saw that at least a finger's width of paper had been removed. 'You knew it couldn't be that easy.' Zak looked at his notes, making sure that each letter was clear. That was when the strong hand of a grown man rested on his shoulder, causing Zak to look up. The 30-something year old man had dark hair and blue eyes. He was none other than the crown prince, Roald of Conté.

"Your majesty, I…" Zak cried baffled, jumping up and bowing, "I…."

"Calm down, young sir. I was just curious about this statue. As you seem to be as well." The prince said amicably, indicating Zak's bag. He then looked closely at Zak, "Are you, by any chance, Neal's boy, Yamazaki?"

"Yes, sir." Zak replied quietly, "But what, if I may ask, do you find so interesting about Ai…about this statue?"

"what were you about to say?" Roald asked softly, his sapphire eyes fixed on Ailin, "And please, call me Roald."

"I as going to say Ailin, your majesty…er, sir…sorry, Roald." Zak bumbled through his reply, making the crown prince grin.

" I've seen you come here before, well many times actually, and well, why do you do this?" Roald asked turning his attention back to the boy who was packing up sheets of paper, scrolls and books into a canvas bag.

"I promised to set her free." Zak flushed realizing his words.

"Set her free?" the prince repeated with amusement, "Are you suggesting that this statue is a trapped being?"

"I know she is. All the records I've found say so." Looking the prince in the eye he continued, "besides, even if she isn't in the end, I gave my word that I would try."

"interesting…by the way, I really came to tell you that light's out is in a quarter-candle mark, for you pages. Best hurry." Then Roald turned his attention back to the statue.

Zak nodded and sped out of the gallery to find Derrin waiting for him.

"What'd he want?" the copper-haired boy asked.

"He wanted to know why I do this." Zak responded, his mind obviously elsewhere.

Derrin glanced back into the gallery. The prince stood before the corner where Ailin was. 'You and me both, Roald. You and me both.' With that he jogged to catch-up with Zak.

Ђ Zak's room, dream sequence Ђ

He shivered, but the night was not cold. Zak opened his eyes to see not his room, but a desolate plain. Light grabbed his attention. A monstrous snake-like being was exhaling green flame. He watched the shadow in the middle of the pyre raise their arms over their face, a staff'like weapon in one hand. 'A double-glaive!' Zak realized. Turning farther to the left he saw a blue, shimmering being. The same delicate blue fire he had seen before was flowing from the ethereal being to the shadow. Where the fire touched the being it was silver. 'Wavewalker!' he cried out with his mind. The water-goddess looked at him.

_::You are my chosen. You must free, or no one will:: _Came from the being.

Zak turned his attention back to the snake and shadow. He watched as the snake forced back as light sliced through the air. The creature convulsed and roared a silent roar. He watched as the fire cleared and the lithe, pale figure that was the shadow was encased in the sound.

"Ailin!" he shouted, sitting bolt straight. He clambered out of bed and splashed his face with cold water. "It was just a dream." He muttered to himself. Reflecting on the goddess' words, he shook his head. "So that's how it is and will be. Then I'll do my best Wavewalker. With his mind made up, the boy crawled back into bed letting the power of sleep wash over him.

  
************************************************************************

I gave you the next chapter anyway. Someone please review, because I need feedback. Chapter 3 is mostly done and will likely be up on the weekend if I find a review sometime soon.

~Sarai-IceElf~


	3. Selenia

Disclaimer: What's mine is mine, what's Tammy's is Tammy's, what you've seen in books is Tammy's, what you haven't is mine.

The Wave warrior Chapter 3 

Zak's determination showed in all his studies. He improved in math considerably and showed such control with his Gift, that he could now raise a single hair from across the room. He stayed out of trouble and worked steadily on honing his healing skills in his new free time. Mid-Winter came and went, with Sir Myles' retirement in the middle of things. The elderly man was replaced by his grandson, Thom of Pirate's Swoop, the wisecrack redheaded mage who was in his early thirties. Zak had many other _dream visions _of the water-goddess, who encouraged him on. Zak had begun to get the hang of Eradeh and sometimes used the quick-to-write runes to take notes interspersed with Common. He continued to decode the puzzle even through the camping trip in late spring.

The Zak went home for the summer and his 12th birthday. From his father, Zak received a collection of books with everything from practical jokes to great wars to the healing properties of plants. From his mother, he received a new bow and practice glaive, fore his previous set had become too small for him. Zak's younger sister, Maia, packed up for her first year at the University and Zak went back to the palace for his third year of training. After studying with his father, Zak now had two lines left to decode. And then life resumed it's normal day to day routine of a page –with the weight of being a God's chosen on his shoulders.

Ђ first day back, choosing sponsors Ђ

This morning I got up early to visit Ailin with my progress, if she or Wavewalker were pleased, I received no indication. Now it was just before breakfast and the new pages were standings by their doors. We other pages stood in a cluster behind Sir Padraig. It was time to pick sponsors.

I looked out at the new pages: three girls, six boys and a…cat! I blinked and shook my head. No, not a cat but feline-like girl, fore you see she had Tiger-ears and a tail, with the back paws of the cat she resembled. Good, we need more girls.

Currently, there are twelve female knights in service. The Lioness and Sir Lady Keladry being the oldest. Then a group of four girls that came from Lady Tamora's fief. The other six had come in pairs every few years. There were ten girls currently training between second year page and fourth year squire.

I returned my attention back to the new first years, when I realized that Padraig had reached the cat-girl.

"Name and house?" He asked.

"Selenia of…" she blushed under her orange-brown tan, "…well of nowhere in particular. Lady Maura of Dunlath sent me, if that counts."

"Alright, Selenia of…Dunlath. I have chosen a sponsor for you already, due to your 'unique' situation. Derrin, come here please." The training master beckoned the half-elf, "You will show page Selenia about, will you not?"

"Of course, Sir. It would be a joy." Derrin replied cheerfully, wiggling his pointed ears.

Selenia gasped and nearly pounced Derrin, stopping a few inches in front of him looking up into his bewildered face. Her large green eyes became cat-like and flicked back and forth. She then looked at me near the back of the group. I tried to hide my head but I was unsuccessful due to my height. She pushed through the cluster of pages tail swishing back and forth. Grabbing my sleeve, she dragged me before Sir Padraig.

"Him." She said. "This boy will be my sponsor."

"Now, Selenia…" the training master began and sighed, "Yamazaki of Queenscove; you will show the Page Selenia around?" Although he said it like a question, I knew it was an order. Sir Padraig wanted his breakfast and this matter had to be settled before he got it.

"Yes, my lord." I responded bowing awkwardly as the girl still clung to my arm.

"The let us eat," Padraig said tiredly, leading our troop of pages to the mess hall. Selenia was grinning and purring; she was happy. I looked back at Derrin who was red and quivering with contained laughter.

"This is too good to be true." He whispered following us.

Yes I know, it's a short chapter but I felt that it is best left alone. 

Acknowledgements for this chappie:

My friend Edith, my semi-beta reader

My sister, Majorkami, who told me to just put the story up

And Annison Crane for reviewing.

I will try to update soon but there can be no promises.

~Sarai-IceElf~


	4. Unwise

Disclaimer: What's mine is mine. What's Tammy's is Tammy's. The plot and main characters are mine. Everything else is her Lady Pierce's

Your Questions Answered

_How immortals and humans started mixing._

Immortals began to comfortably live with mortals in Dunlath at the end of 'Wolfspeaker' when Maura gave the ogres part of her estate to live and farm. I'm assuming that the remaining immortals (after 'In the Realms of the Gods') would similarly settle down and socialize. As there are very few differences between elves and humans, I do not see why they could not 'mix'.

_Who is the father of Kel's daughter?_

Uh…to be honest I don't know. I haven't read 'Lady Knight' but I do know that Kel kind of hooks up with Dom, so let's make it simple and say the two of the got married and had a girl, k? Anyway, their daughter doesn't influence the plot so we don't need to worry ours heads about that.

_Will Selenia play a major role? / Will there be any romance?_

W & S (Wait and See)

**The Wavewarrior**

Chapter Four

Ђ mess hall Ђ

I groaned. The cat-girl, Selenia, hadn't let go of my arm yet. Just my luck to get stuck with a _clingy _page. The girl was yet to actually speak to me; she nattered happily to Derrin, prodding me gently to make me walk in her desired direction. I glared at Derrin; he was only encouraging Selenia's embarrassing behaviour. Only the first hour of my sponsorship of the girl and she already acted as if she owned me. Through listening to her and Derrin speak; I learned that she was just less than eight centuries old (she didn't specify) despite the fact that she appeared only to be thirteen. Odd, yes, my brain told me, but I had to remember she was an immortal, _not _just some poor girl stuck in the middle of transforming. We sat down at a table, quiet whisper and giggles surrounding us. No doubt discussing Selenia's death grip on my arm. Suddenly the pressure was alleviated. I looked at the cat-girl; she was eating. _Now that's a relief._

I inspected my breakfast; scrambled eggs, toast and fried ham. Grimacing, as I wasn't hungry, I began to eat. I'd likely need all the energy I could salvage to deal with my wide-eyed, feline 'friend'.

Ђ 'grand tour' Ђ

"And there's my room," Derrin pointed out, after showing Selenia mine. "The class rooms are in the hall parallel to this one across the courtyard and indoor training rooms. The library you can see is there." We continued to walk towards the library.

"Can we go in? Please?" the cat-girl asked turning around to stand in front of us pleadingly.

"Alright, but no more trying to steal my arm." I conceded. In response the girl vanished in a streak of orange, blue, purple and green into the room crammed full of books.

"Think she reads more than you?" Derrin asked looking at me sidelong.

"There is the possibility." I shrugged, "Derrin, would you mind watching her? I'd like to go to the Gallery of Portraits."

"No worries, lover-boy," Derrin teased, dodging my swipe at his head.

"What does that mean? " I asked Derrin pointedly as he retreated into the library.

"Nothing" he replied flapping his hand to tell me to move on. I turned to go back to my room to pick up my supplies.

Ђ later in the Gallery of Portraits Ђ

"She's odd Ailin. I don't think I should trust her. Neither should Derrin, what do you think?" I asked the stone maiden looming above me. "She darted straight to me; defied the training master, well she is approximately twenty times older than him, but…still." I looked up, the light seemed to have changed, I was right. A soft blue fire flowed beneath the stone surface of her skin, standing I reached out and touched her stone face. 

A jolt of pain swept through me and the sound of stone grinding filled the air. I gasped, closing my eyes at the agony of trying to fill my lungs with air. Then she relaxed. I slowly opened my eyes; the pain subsided and let my hand drop from Ailin chin. Her position had changed.

"Zak! What was that?" I heard Derrin's voice call out from outside the hall, above the quiet cries of a cat, which could only be my sponsored. Footsteps followed my silence. I fell to my knees. "Zak, are you…" Derrin started to say, "…By Mithros, how did that happen?" He continued indicating the statue. 

"I don't know, I was talking…" I let my voice fade away to look at Selenia. She was hissing at Ailin, sometimes breaking her fit by mutterings. 

"What's up with her?" Derrin asked, his ears quivering with worry.

"What if…no that would mean that…" I looked up at Derrin, "…she knew her." Derrin looked at me shocked, then at the cat-girl.

"We should continue the tour," he finally said moving over to lead Selenia away from the Wavewarrior. I looked backed at her as I gathered my things and stood.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, "I didn't mean to bring an enemy here.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Arghh. I'm evil. Yes, I'm well aware, that it is short and a bit of a cliffy. I'm sorry for not updating soon, I was at my Dad's place for the past week and his Internet service was down. (Die! Baka _Interlog_) I hope to get chapter five up by the end of the week, but another two reviews might help to speed me along, who knows.

R&R

~Sarai-IceElf~


	5. Punishment

Disclaimer: Uh…*gets poked* Right! Tamora Pierce owns stuff and so do I; unfortunately she owns Tortall and many characters referred to in this fic (but I own the plot, yeah baby!).

_What's up with the cat-chick?_

She's weird, dates back to Ailin's time and has a thing for Wave walker's chosen. I think there's a lot up with her.

**The Wavewarrior**

****

Chapter 5

Ђ first day of classes, practice courts Ђ

"…And that, you newbies, is how you fall," the tall Yamani, Hakuin, finished explaining as the first years fell slapping the ground. He beckoned to one of the new boys, Alan of Jesslaw, "Now I'm going to throw you, and you have to fall correctly, understand?"

"Throw me?" the young boy squeaked, watching Hakuin nod, he shuffled forward.

Watching Alan soar throw the air and smack into the ground, Selenia sighed perturbed. She shouldn't be here, she looked over her shoulder to the older pages being drilled, I should be over there or doing what I came to do. Tensing her calf muscles, she prepared herself to jump, going up onto the balls of her feet. Thankfully she had been given the option of shoes or not during training. Coming down slowly she sprung up and out over the fence. This action caused many exclamations of surprise, awe and anger.

"Whoa" "How'd she do that?" "Get back here, page Selenia!" 

Zak turned to look at the commotion to see Selenia sprinting back to the pages wing, leaping off walls and people when necessary. "Oh no…" He then dropped the staff he had been using and began chase. The hoots, whistles, laughter and cheers coming from the pages drowned out Sir Padraig's protests at his and Selenia's behaviour.

'Sheesh, she can run,' Zak thought watching the blur that was Selenia top the rise of the hill. His lungs burned but he kept running top speed chasing the cat-girl. "Selenia!" he called out hoping she'd stop.

Selenia's steps faltered and she turned back to look at the dot of tan that was getting slowly larger. She focused her eyes, 'Zak', she thought as a mixture of feelings of emotions ranging from relief to irritability swept through her. 'Best wait for another day…' sighing she began to walk back down the hill to where the boy had stopped, head over hands on knees breathing heavily. He looked up, his emerald eyes looking at her with disbelief. 

"Never…do…that…again." He managed to say as he straightened.

"Sorry-" "Why?" He interrupted.

"I…" no, she couldn't say why really she bolted, "…was bored. I know all of what they're doing."

"That's no excuse," the lordly voice of Padraig came as he topped the rise, face red. "You two, my office after lunch."

"Yes sir," they replied as he guided them back towards the courts. Upon reaching the courts, both of them blushed and Padraig raised his brow at the laughing Hakuin and the pandemonium of pages.

"Back to your assigned drills." He stated causing the pages hurry back to their original drills. "Selenia, you may practice with the older pages, if you wish." He conceded smoothing back his hair. "These children are going to give me a heart attack." He muttered as the girl found a staff and partner.

Ђ classrooms Ђ

"So what did you two get?" Derrin asked as the three of them walked to their first class, math.

"Two bells labour, in the pages armoury." Selenia answered for once subdued.

"One today, one tomorrow." Zak added just as blandly as they entered the class, "And an essay on 'the proper behaviour for pages in the and around the training courts'."

Derrin whistled low as he sat, earning a pointed look from the Mithran priest in charge. The class went as it should, with the priest quickly learning the new pages names and their lesson then flowed uninterrupted. The elder pages were used to Master Yayin's brisk teaching style, but one look at Selenia and the other first years proclaimed their awe. Soon they were on their way to the class and then the class after that until they came to Lindhall Reed's class.

Ђ dealing with magic and immortals Ђ

Selenia walked into the class alone. Both Zak and Derrin went next door, with a handful of other pages, to work on their Gifts, she however was not Gifted.

Slowly stepping into the class as other non-Gifted pages rushed past her into seats she was taken aback. Aquariums lined the walls and were occupied by different creatures, the majority of which she hadn't seen in all her 796 years.

"Yes they are magnificent, aren't they?" an slim middle-aged man, well he _looked_ middle-aged, asked coming up beside her. Nodding she then found a seat near the back where she could observe a large turtle and faced the front. The man who spoke to her was at the front of the class, a bird skeleton perched on his shoulder and a grey basilisk beside him. He turned to the pages and spoke, "As many of you know I'm Lindhall Reed one of your instructors in dealing with magic and immortals and this is my partner Tkaa, a basilisk. We will show you what you need to know about dangerous immortals and mages who refuse to live according to the Crown."

"Now," the whispery voice of Tkaa began, "what are immortals? Some may act like monsters, such as spidren or hurroks. But, as you can see in me and even some of your class mates," continued pointing out Selenia, making her blush, "many are not. We are here to discuss troublesome immortals and just because they cause trouble does not mean they are monstrous." Lindhall then took over.

"Every species has different customs and personal rules. You, as the Crown's representatives, must understand these different cultures to help bring them to peace. Now if we may begin." The class then began with eagerness and they discussed all sorts of different cultures that they may meet in the future. Selenia despite the many odd looks she was given during the class was upset when it ended. Zak and Derrin stood waiting for at the door.

"…only one line left, maybe even next week all this will pay off." Zak said to Derrin who was looking at Selenia who had frozen in mid-step.

"What did you say? Does this have to do with that…statue? Why are you doing this?" the questions poured forth from her as the two boys pulled her to next class.

"Nothing that concerns you, so don't worry." Derrin spoke curtly not wanting to reveal secrets after Selenia's behaviour from the day before.

 They filed into the classroom covered in maps. At the desk sat a red-headed man who looked to be in his early thirties. As the pages sat he stood shaking out his long mage's over robe. Smiling he began the class in a laidback fashion. It soon became apparent to Selenia that this must be Thom of Pirate's Swoop, one that she could not slip up around despite his easygoing manner. Taking a breath she listened to the other pages chat with their teacher concerning matters from centuries before to current events. As the class finished and the pages grumbled as they went to the last class, Etiquette, with the elderly Master Oakbridge. In that class, Selenia was scolded for wearing sandals instead of boots despite the fact that she did not have a pair of boots yet for her cat feet. Sighing, she explained that to Master Oakbridge and she got out without another essay. When the time came for her and Zak's punishment work, she was very irritable. As they bell rung signalling that their work was done for the night she glared at him, wanting to know how he did that every day. His response did little to improve her mood.

"Well, let's just say that I just live with it because there are greater things than my weariness out there." Turning towards the Gallery of Portraits as they exited, he left her to find her own way back to the pages wing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yes, general confusion and pandemonium of sorts. I don't know when #6 will be up because I haven't even done a synopsis of it. Um…*pokes self with the dart of inspiration*…hopefully the creative juices will begin to flow.

R&R

~Sarai-IceElf~


	6. Disbelief

Disclaimer: I own the plot and many characters, however Tammy and I are still negotiating so everything else is still hers. (Darn it!)

**Answers^^**

_The cat-girl is interesting... Hope she doesn't turn into a levitating kitty_

I know that this isn't a question but thank you. Though where did you get the levitating kitty part? She's an immortal, has had many years to perfect her jumps and has cat attributes that assist her agility, no worries there will be no levitating. Well maybe a little bit, later, for dramatic effect, but not Selenia. K?

On to the fic~

****

**The Wavewarrior**

****

Chapter 6

Ђ the Gallery of Portraits Ђ

 Zak stepped into the quiet hall, proceeding to seemingly glide across the floor. Stopping in front of the statue he looked up into the serene, stone face and placed his hand along the jaw. Almost instantaneously the blue fire flowed into him, twining about his green Gift and into his mind. He gasped and the aqua clouds of the vision cleared to reveal a solitary figure. 

The figure was seated and some non-existent wind plucked at their torn clothing. The same 'wind' lifted ice white hair in a cyclone above the figure. The figure turned, twisting to look at Zak and took a sharp intake of breath. She stood and met Zak's eyes then smiled kindly.

"Do you know who I am?" the girl's lips moved but the voice was one that spoke of greater power.

"I…I think so," Zak responded quietly breaking eye contact with the girl. A pair of bare feet, the colour of white sand, came into his vision. Pressure on the bottom of his chin forced to look up meeting the blue, crystalline gaze.

"Then who am I?" the girl asked him.

"Ailin…" he said softly.

The girl stepped back smiling coyly. Nodding slowly she took Zak's hand and pulled him deeper into the void. They walked for a while, Ailin pulling Zak towards some unknown destination. Suddenly she stopped and released his hand. He looked around at where they were: the training courts. Turning his eyes to his pale host, he saw her kneeling in a prayer position. Bringing her palms apart _en largo_, a blue orb formed, growing as the distance between her hands increased. Lifting her head, the ice white cyclone of hair resting on her back for once. Grinning at Zak, she released the orb and it flattened into a glowing disk. Taking Zak's hand, she forced it to touch the disk. The surfaced shuddered and Zak pulled back, dragging Ailin back as well. 

"No, you must keep contact." She cried thunder in her voice, forcing his hand back to the wavering disk. An image began to form.

"What the…?" he breathed as the disk's surface contorted.

"Watch and wait," the kneeling girl whispered. 

The disk's surface swirled and the image solidified. The grey marble floor of the Gallery, an echoing howl and a humanoid silhouette falling to the floor, _a tail curling by their side._

"Selenia…?" Zak asked turning to look at the pale girl beside him. She nodded eyes cloudy. Indicating the image he watched as the days passed, the cat-girl was moved and the stone Ailin crumbled after a week. The girl by Zak's side stood and the disk collapsed flowing back into Ailin. Ailin's illuminated face the only light in the dark void.

"You must prevent that, she will come to me anyway but a day after she does, I'll be waiting."

With those fateful words the vision ended and Zak slumped to the cool floor.

Ђ and when he wakes… Ђ

"Zak, Zak. Come on my lad, wake up!" A deep, male voice cut into Zak's magical slumber. Opening his eyes he looked up to the source of the voice: Duke Baird his grandfather.

"Grandfather? Where…?"He turned his head and looked around to see the infirmary. Sitting up, he looked at the elderly healer quizzically and then swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Duke Baird stood and then helped the boy to his feet, questions in his mind.

'There must be a reason of why he was there.' The man thought, looking at his grandson, he spoke: "Zak," he paused, "what were you doing? You were cold when they found you this morning, and your breath very shallow. For Mithros' sake, you could have died, you silly lad." Stopping his rant he looked at the boy who was only a few inches shorter than he. The boy was blushing furiously and doing a terrible job of hiding it.

"You won't tell Papa, will you?" Zak asked the healer quietly, seeing his grandfather shake his head, he continued, "I…um…how do I say this…?"

"You just say it." The man replied as the two walked towards the pages wing.

"I have had a vision," he said carefully, "given to me by a goddess, Wave Walker to be precise, through a statue." He looked up to see no amusement in the duke's face, "I am not sure why but I need to break a spell on the aforementioned statue, all I know is, is that it is necessary. I-"

"Zak, you mean the Wavewarrior, Ailin." Seeing the boy's bewilderment, he grinned. "Have you forgotten that your father, Neal, also went about this task only in secret? Zak, nearly all with ears in this palace know of your plight by now. Especially after last night. Listen you do as you must, but I do not want to see you under the circumstances that you need healing, understand?" the boy nodded. "Now, I have other work to do so I'll leave you now." Embracing Zak, Duke Baird turned and left Zak at the door to the pages wing.

'Then I'll do what I must, but I do not know if I can go through with it.' He entered his room and gathered his books, as he still had classes that afternoon. Looking back as he was about to exit, his eyes landed on the glaive that stood by his bed. 'Tomorrow, will be the day.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ah yes, the plot thickens as we meet Ailin truly and Zak begin to get homic-*gets smothered by her other half, Pyre*

Pyre: What are you thinking IceElf? You are not ^ supposed ^ to give ^ away ^ the story ^!! (each ^ equals a thwack on the authoress' head)

SIE: Fine, oh homicidal, fire drow. I will say no more, but get back into my head, I'll need you for the big show- *gets thwacked as the 'homicidal, fire drow' goes back to her spot in my brain*

Ouch, does anyone else have abusive muses/ alternate personalities/ yamis? Yay! It's exam week so I have lot's of free time 'cause I only have my math and music exams^^ Sorry it was short, more soon I hope.

R&R

~Sarai-IceElf~


	7. Blades

Disclaimer: I own the plot and many characters, however Tammy owns the rest. sigh you can never win.

I'm back from the doom that is school, my exams are over and the project that caused the lack of updates has been handed in. ^^ 

Sarah Brightman's 'Eden' and the Japanese version of 'Mambo' were playing when I wrote this, k?

So without further ado, I present you with the next instalment of…

The Wave warrior Chapter 7 

Tomorrow was not 'the day'. Neither was day after it. A week had passed since the vision. The leaves were beginning to turn and Zak had pushed the disturbing images from his mind. He focused on the last line, leaving Selenia in the care of Derrin. He wanted to be ready at any time. He had gone the day before with the finished spell but a voice like that of the merfolk told him to 'wait'.

So he did, until the fateful night.

'This waiting is driving me mad.' Thought the boy as he finished up his arithmetic. Gazing out his open window, he surveyed the courtyard and sighed. 'I'm ready whenever you are, Wave Walker.' He said to the goddess in his mind. Packing his things together for the next day, he closed the lower shutter and stripped down to his breeches crawling into bed. Picking up the book of myths and legends that he had gotten yesterday and he read.

Apparently, the conflict between Wave Walker and the World Snake, Kidunka, occurred when the sea goddess was new. The conflict happened because by becoming a goddess, Wave Walker had taken a portion of Kidunka's territory. The problem had been momentarily resolved through battle. Reading on he learned that the reason why Ailin had to be freed was to fulfill the prophecy of peace. An anything but peaceful battle between the two gods' champions to the death. Whomever's champion won, would gain rule of the islands.

'So that's why there is no patron gods of the _island_.' Thought Zak, craning his head back. Watching the shadows dance across his roof, lights out was called. Placing his book down, he blew out his candle and grudgingly turned over to go to sleep.

 But not for long…****

ΦΦ

A scream broke the silence.

It was a scream of pain, anger and most of all hatred. A blue light swept out from the castle. Then all was silent once more. People all over Corus began to sit up, awakened by the burst of magical energy. The source of the scream fell, sprawling at Ailin's feet, tail curling by their side.

ΦΦ

Zak jumped out of bed and pulled on the nearest shirt-like piece of clothing he could find. Seizing his glaive in one hand and his work satchel in the other, he slipped into the hall. Barefoot, in only his breeches and a vest he began to run to the Gallery of Portraits. He did not know how or why, but he knew that he would find his answers there.

Turning a corner he hit someone. Hard. Both persons crashed to the floor. Groaning, he looked at whom he had smacked into. Derrin. Glaring at his friend, he pulled himself to his feet.

"What are you doing out?" Zak asked accusingly, oblivious to his own infraction of the rules.

The half-elf looked at him and grinned from his spot on the floor. "Same as you." Lazily he drew himself up and dusted off his clothing. Looking at Zak again, he raised an eyebrow. "Well, maybe not quite the same thing. At least I'm fully clothed. And not carrying a weapon."

"Derrin, if you'll excuse me there is some things I need to attend to." Zak replied curtly to the other boy's joking manner. Stepping around his friend, he halted. "What were you _really _doing?" Looking at the red-head, he saw the rare look of worry across the boy's face. 

"Listening" before Zak could speak again, he continued, "it has started. The key has been found, the lock undone and the traps bared. Zak, do you think you're the only one with visions?" Derrin looked at Zak again. "I know I don't make much sense but…" he looked around, "I coming with you. No, you may not protest, Wave Walker told me so." Grinning again, he shrugged. "Now, let's go free an ancient warrior and save the world. What do you think?"

"I think we've wasted enough time on your philosophies and should take action." Zak responded beginning to trot down the hall again. The two boys quickly albeit quietly, darted through the halls. Coming to the Gallery of Portraits they slowed, checking out the hall as they slipped inside.

ΦΦ

The gallery was illuminated by a soft blue glow, the source unknown. Cautiously, walking into the gallery, Zak shifted his bag to his shoulder, holding the glaive in both hands. Glancing at Derrin, he noticed him holding a pair of long, wicked-looking knives.

"I thought you said you weren't carrying a weapon."

"But I wasn't carrying them." Derrin replied startled. "I teleported them from my room." Looking at Zak's quizzical expression, he added. "You have your blades and I have mine." Nodding at a form on the floor, the other boy swallowed the retort he was about to utter. Signalling for Zak to wait, he silently approached the fallen figure. In the blue glow he saw the features of someone he did not want involved in this. Clawed fingers. Arched feet. Violet hair. Lifting Selenia into a sitting position, he motioned for Zak to approach.

"I knew there was something off with her." Zak muttered receiving a glare from Derrin.

"She needs medical attention, you oaf. I'm taking her to the infirmary." Picking the limp cat-girl up, his eyes widened, "damn, she's light." Turning, he looked back at Zak. "Just because, I can lift her doesn't mean I'll be back to pick you up. Try to come out unscathed, all right?"

"Right." He whispered back turning to the stone Ailin, he knew that he would come out unharmed…at least Ailin wouldn't hurt him, right?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry, for the incompleteness of this chappie but my brain is the equivalent of jello after *the* science project. Last night I woke up muttering how wind power works *shudder*. I hope to update soon but…well, school takes priority (esp. if I'm to maintain my average) and some things are coming up soon. Next chap maybe this weekend, if not the following Monday (Tuesday at the latest). More thank yous to Hollie for her support and s'you (soon, I hope).

~Sarai-IceElf


	8. Spell

Disclaimer: I own the plot and many characters, however Tammy owns the rest. *sigh* you can never win.

Eep! I'm past my due date with this. Let the self-flogging commence.

Pyre: You can stay but I'm leaving *begins to separate*

S~ Oh no you don't *grabs Pyre* it's part your fault why we did not update at the proper time. Yes, you, the amazing fire drow, sulking and playing Covert Ops, because Cardinal Carter got first. Don't try to deny it.

Pyre: *whimpers* You promised not to tell *still half in and out*

S~ Well it's pay back, now get back in here or I'll tell more of your secrets to the readers. 

Pyre: *deflates* okay…*resumes spot in my head*

Now that *that* is settled, may I present you with…(sorry it jumps around a bit)

The Wavewarrior 

Chapter 8

He ran through corridors. No one was there. Lost. Destination gone.

Derrin stopped, Selenia still unconscious in his arms. Looking around at the walls, he furrowed his brow. _Nothing_ was where it should be. Watching carefully, he spotted movement his right. Turning to face whatever it may be, he watched mystified as the wall split and another hall spread out from where he was.

The new hall was of where he started, the Gallery's hall. Sighing, he sat down parallel to the new corridor's mouth and glared into the murky light of the hall. Something gripped his arm. Hard.

Looking down as he winced, Selenia's eyes shot open. But in place of the green cat eyes were red fiery orbs. She floated out of his lap, hair tentacle-like. Once vertical, she landed and trembled. Blinking her eyes reverted back to their original cool green. Turning away from him she spoke,

"Please don't act like you care," silencing his protests with a finger she continued, "You will hate me when my job is complete." Turning to face him, tears in eyes. "I wish I didn't have to do this…"

"Then don't." Derrin cut in, pleading in his voice as he took her hands. She looked away then back, the tears gone. Yanking hands back, she glared at the kneeling boy angrily.

"You don't understand! I'll die if I don't fight and I may die if I do fight. If I fight I at least have a chance." Breathing in deeply, a red aura flared out from her form. Eyes blazing red, voice back by thunder. "I'd rather die in combat, than be struck down for incompetence." Voice softening, she continued, "Forgive me if I live, for these acts I am sorry to do." Turning, her aura sweeping out like a cape she plunged into the Gallery's hall and sped down it. 

Too stunned to do anything, Derrin slumped back against the wall and sat head in hands. 'Now that went well….'

~~~~~~~

Zak looked up at Ailin. Small lines of agitation coursed through his mind. The bluish glow dimmed and he lit a lantern. Pulling out the full version of the spell, he arranged everything so he could read it while his palms were on the statue base. Breathing in he began to recite the lines he had decoded. "Ima nay to kashi…."

~

Life began to fill her, her soul sighed with pleasure. Ailin was happy, soon she'd be free. 

~

The glow brightened as he neared the fifth line, grinning he continued.

~~~~~~~

'No no nonono!' Selenia's mind screamed as she neared the Gallery. The light flooded out of the Gallery. It…hurt. Emptying her mind she tried to force the pain away and fell to her knees. Determined, she commenced crawling to the grand double doors. 'May I be prepared, Kidunka, so mote it be.' 

~

He saw her fall with a small cry of pain. Derrin pulled himself up and tried to enter the hall only to be halted by an invisible being. Stepping back he watched helplessly as the girl half-dragged herself across the flagstones. Something brushed his shoulder lightly. Turning he was met by a slender woman with pale blue skin in a navy toga. She smiled and pulled him back. 

::You have done enough Derrin of Hollyrose:: the woman spoke to his mind ::It depends now on her and your friend::

Looking at her curiously, he asked, "Wave Walker?"

:: Only when I have to be:: the water goddess replied.

~~~~~~~~

The stone about her began to loosen as he neared the fifteenth line. Strength began to course into her. Overjoyed.

~

The glow was an intense fire now. It spread out from around his hands. Stone shifted, he looked up as he recited the seventeenth line, she lifted her head. She was coming alive.

~

She neared the door. Throwing out her hand she caught the door handle. Pulling herself up, she felt strength wash into her. Kidunka had come to her aid…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mwa ha ha ha! Another cliffie! (and another chapter where the story progresses very little). I would have given you more, but time is cut short on this computer. *sigh* Hopefully, I'll be back with #9 soon, but meh, life gets in the way.

S'you,

~Sarai


	9. Duel

Disclaimer: I own the plot and many characters, however Tammy owns the rest. *sigh* you can never win.

I haven't updated in about I week, I feel so ashamed and thank you to you reviewers. You literally are too kind.

I was listening to 'bond' when I wrote this. I suggest listening to 'Ride' on their album 'Shine' which is the 11th track at the same time you read this (they're choreographed^^).

The Wave Warrior Chapter 9 

Power. Life. Vitality. It was hers. Kidunka had answered her prayer. Standing straight, she threw open the other door. Striding in, she had come face to face with her mission, if only he would forgive her.

'No, do not give in to your emotions.' Her strong self said, 'Do not forget the honour you will hold once it is complete.'

Bracing herself she spoke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had said the last line. The glowing form before him flashed with a great intensity. White-hot heat forced him back. Followed by a rush of wind that may have well been a wave.

Ailin stood glowing and then the glow dimmed. The girl with sand-coloured skin stepped off of her pedestal. Her clothing and hair lay limp from her slender frame. She opened her eyes and turned abruptly at the sound of speech.

Looking towards the source, Zak saw Selenia. Derrin's twin knives clutched in her hands; she had taken them without his knowledge. Eyes darting between the girl he had just set free and the one he had 'sponsored'. He felt out of place. Despite the fact that both girls were smaller than him, they seemed like titans. One with knives, the other with glaive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Selenia," Ailin started with a smile, "I'm surprised he chose you."

"Don't be. I have had a long time to train." The cat-girl retorted.

"Good, I haven't been waiting eight centuries for nothing then."

"Of course not. You ready?"

In response Ailin just got into a battle stance. Smirking the revitalized Selenia did the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How long will they be?" Derrin asked his goddess companion.

::As long as necessary::

"But, what about when dawn comes?"

::It will not. Not until this is settled:: Wave Walker turned to face the half-elf. ::You and Yamazaki are the only mortals who are awake. You must wait::

Sighing, Derrin nodded and sat again. Then he noticed something was missing. Looking down he realized. His knives, Selenia must have them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Did he have a right to witness this? Zak really wanted to know this as he watched the two immortals face-off. Tension built, shadows lengthened, they readied themselves. Then attacked. Two knives across a staff; Ailin pushed the other girl back and swung her glaive in a wide arc, nearly slicing Selenia's torso as the cat-girl sprang back. Coming back with practiced grace, Selenia danced to Ailin's left and ducked in close as the pale girl spun to face her opponent. It went on like this for sometime. Lunge, block, recede, attack, parry. Until Selenia swung out into a low kick and dragged her back claws across Ailin's ankle as she leapt back. Silver blood gurgled as Ailin growled in frustration. Selenia took that moment to slice across the double-glaive's staff, severing one of the long, tempered steel blades. Jumping back to avoid being nicked by the falling blade, Selenia caught her breath. Ailin had tied her wound with a piece of her torn shirt. Standing she held the glaive in one hand and the severed blade in the other.

Ailin then smiled and rushed at the tiring Selenia, severed blade held like a two-pronged dagger. Selenia came up just in time to deflect to blow that would have ended her existence to her arm. Bringing her right knife out in a quick slice, she nicked the pale girl's cheek across the bone. The two jumped back from each other a circled each other. Ailin suddenly threw aside her glaive and blasted her severed blade into many small, sharp pieces. Before Ailin could react she threw them with deadly accuracy, giving the cat-girls several deep, heavily bleeding gashes.

Selenia snarled and then threw herself at the currently unarmed Ailin, her silver blood sprinkling out behind her like metallic rain. Taking several quick slashes she called on her inner power, her aura.

Ailin blocked the blades with her arms, earning many thin, deep cuts. Then she sensed the fire in Selenia begin to rise. Skipping back, she grabbed her glaive and summoned her own light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zak watched awed as the two warriors before him began to emanate light. Selenia's light a harsh crimson and Ailin's a soft permeating blue. Both seemed encircled by an unfelt wind as their hair and clothing fluttered. Seeing the hardened look on both of their faces, he realized something frightening; they were going to take it to the death. He couldn't let them kill each other. A new vigour filled his veins as he sprung forward, his own glaive in hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Preparing to leap at each other their powers swelled. They swung their weapons out to attack and connected, but not with each other. Zak gasped, pain flooded through him as tempered steel bit into his right and cool, diamond-edged blades slid through his left. He dropped his blade. The two immortals stepped back. Realization dawned on Selenia first; she threw aside Derrin's knives and fell to her knees cradling the dying boy into her lap. Looking up at the 'Wave Warrior', she saw not a legendary fighter but a girl shocked and frightened. Ailin trembled, and dropped her weapon. A tear slid down her face as she dropped to her knees.

Looking up at her opponent, she whispered, "I will fight you no longer."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wave Walker jumped, startled as the picture of Zak between the two warriors came to her. Then he fell as if time had been slowed. She looked at Derrin who was on his feet looking at her questioningly. After all goddesses usually are not jumpy. He met the cool blue depths of her eyes as she waved the barrier down.

::It is done::

Then he knew, that Zak would not be coming back. He darted down the hall into the Gallery; it was in shambles.  Glancing frantically he saw Selenia with a form in her lap. Across from her, a white-haired girl who looked about fourteen knelt. Dashing to Selenia's side, he saw that the form was Zak. Falling to his knees, he grabbed his friend's hand. Zak turned his head to face the new shadow. Identifying leaf shaped ears he smiled.

"See you 'round, Derrin." With that his body convulsed and his hand fell limp in Derrin's hand. He was gone. Derrin bowed his head, as did Ailin. Selenia raised her head with a trembling howl. Then all was silent as dawn came and light trickled in through one of the high windows. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No, don't cry, it was necessary. I couldn't decide between Ailin and Selenia so I had to make a compromise. There'll be another chapter. It's all for the best, please understand, no throwing of objects, please.

I'll try to get the 10th up as soon as I can.

~Sarai-IceElf


	10. Gift

Disclaimer: I own the plot and many characters, however Tammy owns the rest. *sigh* you can never win. Hey one moment, I own the way the Realm of the Dead is run, score!

I haven't updated in about a week, bad Sarai, ne? BTW, Hollie and Les Yeux Violets, stop reading my mind, you nearly hit the nail's head and my brainwaves do not feel safe any longer.

Listening to bond again, 'cause it was in my brother's walkman. I think it influences my story, hmmm, we'll see. Now the long awaited Chapter 10 (or at least I'd like to think so).

The Wave Warrior Chapter 10 

She lowered her head. He was gone, but if she was quick enough maybe she could save him, in a way. With that decision, the sea goddess was enveloped in silver light a disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~

Light had faded and he was left in the dark. No way of knowing where he was. Looking about he saw other forms about him, the majority having a bent look to him. Not knowing what to do, he simply floated there in the black. After what seemed like an eternity, a glimpse of silver caught his attention.

Half-turning to it's source, he saw a humanoid figure in a cloak and cowl of the deepest black Zak had every seen in this dark realm. The figure was edged with silver light and held a scythe of gleaming silver in their hand. The figure seemed familiar. Then it hit him…he was dead. The ever-nearing figure was the Black God, ruler over the Realms of the Dead.

As the light neared, he saw that the forms about him were other people, or their souls at least, the majority being elderly people. He looked about himself and took in the sheer number of waiting souls around him. All these people had died when he did. He saw Yamanis, Carthakis, Scanrans, and various other races. The K'miri souls huddled together and paid no heed to the Black God, they would wait for their lord of the dead.

The god then stopped and regarded the dead around him.

::Welcome to the Realms of the Dead. I trust that you will enjoy your stay here.:: Turning he motioned for the souls, with exception to the K'miri, to follow him. Zak, seeing nothing better to do, followed.

~~~~~~~~~~

"What do we do?" Selenia asked voice quivering as she looked at her companians wide-eyed.

"Bury him." Ailin answered matter-of-factly as though the body in Selenia's arms was not dead or of any one of importance to her.

"How can you say that?" Derrin asked, his temper flaring as he looked at the white haired girl incredulously.

"He had no right to interfere. Alas now that he has passed and our fight is ceased, we cannot wait here with a bloody corpse." The ancient warrior replied coolly, in a kinder voice she added, "Zak wouldn't want us to be troubled by his passing; fretting over his body is being troubled. Selenia, I suggest you clean up, Derrin will help me here."

"Al…alright," the cat-girl agreed setting the cold Zak on the floor. Standing she looked at herself. Her arms and sleeves were covered in her silver and Zak's crimson blood. Said sleeves were also in tatters as well were her breeches from mid-thigh and downward. Looking at Ailin once more, she backed up and then turned and proceeded to make her way back to her room before the rest of the palace awakened.

Ailin then turned to the trembling Derrin who was trying to stare her down.

"I don't know why I helped him, I knew this would happen." The boy said, "She told me, Wave Walker that is, that 'he must not fail but if he immersed himself too deeply it would be the end of his time in this realm.' You knew didn't you?" Reaching over and grabbing the girl's hands he looked at her searchingly, "You knew that he would die?"

"I knew that he would be in danger, so I pushed him away from the battlefield. I did _not _know that he would die. He died because of his own random, unforeseeable mistake." Ailin answered sharply. "Now will you help me or not?"

Sighing, Derrin released her hands and picked up his knives that lay on the floor where Selenia threw them.

"What should I do?"

~~~~~~~~~~~

::But you don't understand.:: Pleaded the relatively young water goddess. ::Kidunka, both of our champions are alive, but our vessel is not. Do you realize that without the 'mortal boy', as you like to call him, Selenia would not have found Ailin, hmm?:: Looking up at the large snake that was in essence her elder brother, she struck an impatient pose.

::Very well, Wave Walker, I relinquish my claim to the islands, if your motion passes. You better talk this over with the Black God, before our vessel is completely submerged in his realm. I will speak to the other Great Ones; shall I send my messenger to retrieve the body?::

The blue-skinned goddess nodded, as her silver light enveloped her as she transported herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Zak floated after the other souls. So, this would be his new life, an existence in this plain of darkness. That was when a new flash of silver, caught his attention. The silver surrounded a slender blue form that torpedoed toward the Black God. As the flash slowed, it took the shape of a young woman in a deep blue toga with cerulean skin, Wave Walker. The thought came without any action on his part really, but why was she here?

Their procession halted as the water goddess met the Black God. The two seemed to converse silently, finally when their communion was complete the Black God turned to the souls and spoke to them.

::Wave Walker has informed me of a unique situation. Apparently, one of you is to have ann audience with the Great Gods soon. Will Yamazaki of Queenscove please come here?::

The crowd of souls bustled and whispered as Zak floated forward. No one could figure out what the soon-to-be thirteen year-old had done to earn a meeting with all the Great Gods. When Zak reached the two Great Ones, he bowed and turned to Wave Walker.

"Milady, what is this for?" he asked his voice sounding small.

::You will find out soon enough, I'm sure you will be pleased.:: Taking Zak hand she turned back to the Black God, ::Hurry up with these ones, okay? Remember to tell your daughter, the Hag to come as well.:: With that the two puffed away in silver light, to Zak it was like mist hitting as a wave crashed below him at the cove where he had lived most of his life. Thinking, about his mortal home he did not acknowledge the releasing of his hand, nor the divine hosts about him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

As Ailin and Derrin cleaned up the semi-destroyed part of the Gallery and the soiled floors and walls with their magic, Selenia returned washed and bandaged to tend to Zak's bloody body. The three worked in silence as the dawn brightened into morning and the servant's chime was sounded ever so quietly. Soon the Gallery was back to rights except for a missing statue (Ailin) and a corpse (Zak). That was when a slight flapping was heard, Selenia noticed it first a few moments before a slender, dragon, a winged and legged serpent really, glided into the room though one of the larger windows. Settling down on the marble tiles, the pale green serpent-dragon regarded the three seeming-to-be teenagers with it's chrystalline stare.

"Master Entrek, what a surprise." Selenia said pleasantly as she stood a bowed to the creature.

::No need to be pleasant, feline. I've come for the mortal boy, Yamazaki.::

"Oh," Selenia replied as the other two present regained there wits, "There may be a problem with that, because…um…he's…he died." Selenia blurted out as her eyes burned with fresh tears.

:: I know. Is that his body?:: The dragon indicated Zak's corpse that had recently been cleaned, upon Ailin's nodding, Entrek picked up the body carefully in his two front paws. ::Do not be sad, he is to meet with the Great Gods.:: With that the dragon flew out the window with Zak's body in his arms.

At that moment, the general bell sounded causing the three to jump, Ailin in surprise, the other two in realization. They still had training and what would they say to Padraig.

"Leave the training master to me," Ailin cut in amicably. Rubbing her ears she continued, "Who knew the bell would be so much louder, when you're in the flesh and blood?"

"Thank you, but I do not know if I can train to be honest." Derrin replied.

"Same here, especially after what I did." Seconded Selenia as the three entered the hall.

Showing Ailin the way to Padraig's office, the two pages returned to their rooms not feeling quite the best.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

::Yamazaki:: a powerful, nearly painful, female voice spoke, catching the reminiscing boy's attention. ::Do you know why you're here?::

The awed boy shook his head no, as he regarded the Great Gods gathered about him in the courtyard of columns. Was he in…the Divine Realms? Impossible.

::Actually it is quite possible, laddy:: an elderly voiced responded to his thoughts, he looked at the speaker. ::That's right, boy, I am the Graveyard Hag and you are about to regain your body…in a sense:: Laughing harshly the Hag indicated Mithros who was standing and waiting for decorum before he spoke.

::Queenscove, after much discussion we have decided your new place in the world, if you decline you will return to the Black God's realm. Do you understand?:: The boy nodded and Mithros continued. ::Because of your sacrifice and the testament of the two gods involved you will receive an unique chance. This only occurs to those who prove themselves worthy. I you accept you will no longer be, Yamazaki son of Nealan and Yukimi of Queenscove, you would be a child of Father Universe and Mother Flame. We are asking you, if…::

::Zak, do you wish to be the lord of the islands?:: Wave Walker cut in, approaching the boy. Seeing the shocked expression on the boy's face she smiled, ::Not many twelve-year olds get to be gods no do they? But if you do accept, you would no longer be twelve, you'd be an adult. Do you understand?:: Turning her mind speech just to Zak she continued, ::We need a god of the islands, it was to be me or Kidunka, but we have chosen you. Do you accept?::

Turning the idea over in his mind, he realized that on one hand he would never see his friends again, while as a god he could at least observe them grow. Looking into the Wave Walker's deep blues eyes, he nodded. Turning to the rest of the assembly, he corrected his posture.

"I accept your gift." His voice rang clear as the serpent-dragon, Entrek, landed with Zak's mortal body in his arms front paws. Setting the body down at the Graveyard Hag's feet the green dragon then sat behind Kidunka.

Zak looked at his mangled body, first the Great Mother Goddess allowed her glow to wash over the body and heal it, than the Graveyard Hag, placed a gnarled hand on the shoulder. Zak felt a tug and then was momentarily blinded. He looked at himself; he sat at the Graveyard Hag's feet and felt…whole. Pulling himself to his feet, he was met by Shakith the Seer who held a large mirror up to him. Gone was the lanky boy of twelve in his place was a well-built young man with the same physical features. Looking down at himself he realized that the grown-up body was indeed his. Half smiling, he turned to face the rest of the Great Gods. Tapping into his new powers his grin grew.

::So, where do I sit?::

~~~~~~La Fin~~~~~~~~

Yes it's done. I may do an epilogue so you find out what happens to those left in Tortall, but may be not. So yes in a way both Hollie and Les Yeux Violets were right. Zak's a god now, no more Black God's realm for him. Hmmm, it's about 11:00 Eastern time so I may as well say 'Thanks' those who reviewed.

Emily of Duranan: Thank you for your comment, now I've updated my fic, it's your turn.

Les Yeux Violets: You read my mind! My thoughts are no longer safe *hides momentarily, but comes back out to thank the others*

     : I have no clue whom you are but thanks, I hope this chapter is what you would consider 'happier'

Felix Da Feline: Well I updated twice, does mean I can get the snicker doodles? (Thank you)

Storm Mage: Thank you for reading; I love your stuff. That reminds me, if you read this update, the suspense is killing me.

Rinamin: I updated and you never came back. *tear* Thank you any way.

Miss-Sexy-Ass-Kicker: Another one who did not come back, Thank you still.

Galenbrethil: Thank you, and I love Derrin's ears to, but they just become irrelevant to the story.

FyreDragon: I worked a bit on the originality thing, but it didn't turn out to well. Thanks for your review and minute bit of advice.

And finally to the two I've been in minor correspondence of sorts with:

Annison Crane: My first reviewer, and someone who returned often. Thak you Annison for all of your support.

Hollie: You reviewed nearly every chapter I think. Thank you so much for everything, from being a source of amusement to being a source of a bit of self-esteem. Thanks for putting my fic on your Favourites list, but I must ask you, the wonderful LotR author you are, when will you update, you Lian or Eldarion fic, ne? I'm a bit impatient and all the waiting is getting to me. *fidgeting* Update please a thousand fold.

To anyone who reviews on this chapter that I haven't mentioned, thank you for taking the time to read this it is much appreciated.

S'you,

 ~Sarai I-E


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Well, you all know it by know. Nope, I don't own anything that you've seen published before. (Unless you picked up 'Silver Winter', I have a poem in that book. ^^)

Well, you wanted me to do an epilogue, and I think it's better with the epilogue too, so here it is.

The Wave Warrior Epilogue 

Ailin knocked softly on the training master's door. A tall, muscular blond man opened the door; he seemed to be in his mid-to-late fifties. He looked down at her with an amused expression. Apparently, he found blue-white hair to be funny. Gathering her courage, Ailin looked up to meet his eye.

"Sir Padraig, there is something you need to know," she began hurriedly, " A page by the name of Yamazaki of Queenscove will no longer be training for knighthood—"

He cut her off with his hand, "Miss, slow down. First of all, your name and what ever happened to you would be appreciated," he gestured to her very torn and stained breeches and shirt," Second, I need to go to the mess hall to meet the pages. If you wish you may tell about young Zak's resignation there." Ailin tried to explain that he did not resign, and was cut off again. "Name and event?"

"Ailin, my name is Ailin. I'm also known as the Wave Warrior. As for my garb, I was involved in a battle." She explained quietly. "Sir, with all due respect, the pages can wait. Zak is dead!" she burst out, feeling the tears well up again. The change in the training master's demeanour was striking.

"How? Why? Who else knows?" his questions came hard and fast as he crouched before the crying girl. She gulped, dried the majority of her tears and began to recount the story of the battle and the history behind it. When she finished she realized that she was now sitting in a chair inside Padraig's office. Said man, was looking at Ailin in disbelief.

"Let me get this straight . . .he died by your and Selenia's hands because he charged in between you two when you were fighting to decide which patron god would have dominion over the islands?" Ailin nodded in response. Padraig let out a long breath, "After breakfast, I will write the letter to his parents. You say his body isn't here."

"A dragon took it away. To meet with the Great Gods, why, I do not know." She suddenly brightened, "they could bring him back to life and then he . . .no, they wouldn't do that. Then why?" She pondered.

The training master now stood at the door, looking at the warrior expectantly. She got up and met him at the door.

"If we may; there are still the pages to attend to. I also need to speak with Derrin and Selenia." He said to her kindly.

"Of course." She replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yukimi of Queenscove (formerly noh Daiomoru) fingers trembled as she read the letter from the training master. Sitting down stiffly, she dropped the letter to the floor. Her eyes hurt from with held tears. 

"What did it say?" her husband, commonly known as Neal, asked from the doorway.

"He's . . .Zak has . . .passed on," she said letting her tears flow. 

"What!?" Neal shouted striding into the sitting room snatching up the letter in the process. He quickly scanned the letter and paled severely. He looked at Yuki and back at the letter. Quickly turning red with anger, he exploded, "I told him not to get to involved."

"Involved in what?" Yuki's trembling voice silencing Neal.

"A prophecy, the one of Wave Warrior and her battle with the Crimson Cat, he was, heck I was at a time, a vessel for the two gods involved." He replied tiredly. Yuki nodded, she knew the prophecy, but why was her son involved, dammit?!

"We go to Corus, tonight. Nia can bring Nathalie for tomorrow and Maia can stay at the University." Yuki said curtly naming, her daughters and their nursemaid. Quickly trotted out of the room to pack a few things. Watching her leave, he felt a nagging sense in the back of his mind. Turning, he saw a pale flash of silver light in the solarium. Looking in cautiously, his jaw dropped. No, it couldn't be, it was impossible, but there he was, his only son, but he looked . . .older. Behind him, a blue-skinned young woman stood.

"Dad," the young man who looked let Zak said carefully, "It's me, Zak, I'm alright. Don't worry."

The shocked Neal took a step forward, "Zak, what happened?"

"I got too involved and was caught in between their blades," Zak smiled wryly, "On the plus side, I'm a god. I'll be able to visit on holidays. Where's Mom?"

"H-Here" Yuki came out from behind Neal, obviously shaken. Taken one look at Zak, she ran up and gave him a hug. After loosening her strangle hold on the young god, she looked at his companion, "Zak, who's this?"

"This is the Wave Walker, Mom. She was the one who petitioned for my position; took me right out of the Realm of the Dead." Zak explained.

"Yamazaki, we must leave soon," Wave Walker said politely, turning to Neal and Yuki, she continued, "I am sorry, but he cannot stay. If not for his unique situation, Yamazaki would not be allowed here at all. Say your goodbyes quickly, I must open the portal now."

Zak embraced his parents and promised to visit on holidays once. Finished with farewells, he reluctantly followed Wave Walker back to the Divine Realms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And time goes on . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone came over their shock and remorse in due time, the word of Zak's godliness spreading quickly. Selenia and Derrin both continued their knight's training. Selenia was also transformed into a 'normal' human, the day after the fight as her duty was finished. After both of them had passed their ordeal, the two of them were married. I became an instructor and adviser at the palace, sharing my unique battle knowledge with all who passed through during her time there. And Zak, well he governed his lands skilfully under the guidance of Kidunka and the Wave Walker.

Zak's siblings grew up and followed their own paths, with some adventure of course. The decades wore on, people were born and died, kings changed and battles fought. 

This is our story, our legend. I bet you, that at least once a day a child, somewhere in the Eastern Lands will ask: Will you tell me the story about the Island God? So here it is, in full, at the request of a child.

This is Ailin, weapons master of the capital, signing out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There. Done. (finally) I apologize for the lateness of the Epilogue but I was stuck on where to start. Before you ask, yes, Ailin was the narrator through out the story; well at least she compiled all the accounts of people.

More thank yous to those who reviewed and to those who will review in the future.

This is the end, there will be no more of this fic, so don't ask me to update it, k?

As for another TP fic, I'll get there eventually.

For my constant readers (Hollie and Annison Crane) I've decided that I will draw some request pics for you as thanks. Tell me what you want in a review or an 

E-mail.

Till my next fic,

 Sarai I-E


End file.
